


Untitled

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: DEADASS I know this shit is extra but that's my middle name when it comes to writing shit. I can't just have nothing ever happen everything has to be super dramatic I can help it.I guess it's obviously from my life being super dramatic at times because when something bad happens it all goes down. I absolutely promise after I'm done with this dramatic shit I will keep things mellow because honestly I need to stop.So when all this shit is over with everything will be rainbows and fucking sunshine even if I don't want it to be. Also I promise I’ll come back through eventually and add the tags as I’ve said before I write these when I can so it may have been a while.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> DEADASS I know this shit is extra but that's my middle name when it comes to writing shit. I can't just have nothing ever happen everything has to be super dramatic I can help it. 
> 
> I guess it's obviously from my life being super dramatic at times because when something bad happens it all goes down. I absolutely promise after I'm done with this dramatic shit I will keep things mellow because honestly I need to stop. 
> 
> So when all this shit is over with everything will be rainbows and fucking sunshine even if I don't want it to be. Also I promise I’ll come back through eventually and add the tags as I’ve said before I write these when I can so it may have been a while.

Frank doesn't feel any better the next morning after telling Gerard what happened to him but Gerard needed to know. He's been extra worried since Gerard suggested that it might be the same person but can't figure out why he'd wait so long and finally show his face. 

He's either gotten cocky and thought he could get away with it or somethings going to happen and frank doesn't know which option is worse. He swears he's being followed every second of the day but knows that's just the paranoia coming back from having a stalker.

He goes to his locker after lunch to put his lunch box in it and find a picture, but not just any picture, it's a picture of Chris's dead body on his porch with him clutching it. Frank backs up and trips over what has to be nothing and throws the picture not that it goes very far.

Shannon finds him curled up in the corner "frank sweetie what's wrong?" She asks and all he can do is point to the picture. She's obviously confused but she doesn't ask and frank doesn't think he could go through telling someone again.

The police search the building for James but he's not there and frank has to explain to them what had happened before and that's when they contact the original detective that worked the first case so they could work together. Frank calls Gerard to come pick him up and apologizes the entire time home for him having to leave work to pick him up.

Gerard doesn't see a problem but frank doesn't want to slip back into what he had to deal with the first time he doesn't think he'd be able to make it through for a second time. Frank goes right to the basement and locks the door when he gets home because Gerard has to go back to work.

He's tired but he can't sleep because he knows something could happen in the time he fell asleep and if he's not awake he can't do anything about it. He forgot how terrible it is to live in constant paranoia of something happening to him and he wishes he never had to remember.

Frank can't focus on studying so that's a lost cause and he scrolls through his phone for a few minutes but he doesn't know what he wants to do. He needs to do something to get his mind off of it because if he doesn't he'll have a stroke and die and he really doesn't want to go out stressing.

He's relaxing on the bed trying to calm down when his phone rings but he doesn't know the number so he declines the call. A few seconds later the same number starts calling again so he answers it assuming it has to be someone he knows or a wrong number.

"Hello?" He asks ready to tell whoever it is that they have the wrong number and they should double check the numbers. "Frank" he says and frank almost has a heart attack "what do you want from me?" He asks heart hammering in his chest "it's not very nice to call the police on admirers" James says instead of answering the question.

"You killed my boyfriend" he says, after the picture there was no denying that this was the same person even if he didn't want it to be true. "He was standing in my way, you were supposed to leave him for me did you not read any of the notes I sent you?" Frank doesn't know what to say.

This man is clearly insane and that worries frank far past anything else, it's clear that he'll do anything to be with frank and he doesn't want to piss him off because he'll probably kill him. "Look you could have just come up to me and introduced yourself you didn't have to give me anonymous notes James" he figures if he can play along he might be able to make it out alive.

"I saw you with Chris and I was jealous that he got to be with you frank you don't understand your supposed to be with me" he's very passionate about this. "Listen to me frank because this is not a game i will be with you and I don't care what I have to do to make it happen" he says "we could be friends James I promise but I can't be with you I'm married".

"I don't want to be friends!" James yells and frank has to pull the phone away from his ear "that's the problem isn't it all these people trying to keep us away from each other I guess I'll have to think of an idea to get rid of them". James hangs up and frank immediately calls Gerard's "Gerard are you okay!" He asks and he knows he's yelling but he panicked and can't help it.

Gerard laughs a little "yeah frank I'm fine I'm out front I'll be down in a second" Gerard hangs up and franks already up the stairs and running for the front door. To franks relief Gerard is opening the door when he gets to it and he throws himself at Gerard hugging him tight.

"Frank what's going on with you?" He asks rubbing his back "I just-" he stops for a second, he doesn't want to tell Gerard James called because frank has a plan and it might not be s good one but it might work. "I'm just always worried when you leave the house" frank says and Gerard closes the door as best as he can with frank attached to him and pretty much carries frank into the living room.

Frank let's go of him long enough for Gerard to put his bag down and then he's on him again and Gerard seems like he doesn't mind but frank can't be sure. "Can we go to bed?" Frank asks and Gerard nods "yeah I gotta be up early tomorrow and I'm going to be super late tomorrow so I'm probably just going to crash at the studio" frank wants to argue but he doesn't want to seem like he's super worried for any specific reason.

Frank latches to Gerard's side when they get into bed and he lays there listening to Gerard breathing it could be good that Gerard's staying at work because his plan can be tomorrow and it might get him killed but Gerard will be okay. Frank let's go of Gerard and rolls over curling up he has to get up for work but then after that he can bring his plan to light and work from there.

Gerard wakes him up before he leaves and frank hugs him tighter than he normally does and kisses him "I love you" frank says. Gerard smiles "I love you too I'll see you later" frank watches Gerard walk up the stairs and then gets out of bed to get ready for work.

He's nervous because it's a half cocked plan and it's probably going to be the worst regret of his life but he's going to try to play it safe. They'll find him eventually and then he and Gerard can go back to their normal life and everything will be fine.

___________

Gerard's still asleep when frank gets up to get ready for work but he doesn't bother bother waking him up like he usually does. He just showers and then gets ready and heads to work, Shannon is already there when he shows up with a coffee in her hand for him which he gratefully accepts.

At lunch he gets a text from James confirming what time to pick him up and he regrets telling him to do it but he can't back down from his plan now. If he doesn't go now he's just going to piss James off and he knows what happens when James gets pissed off.

The time finally comes and franks very close to just calling the police and having them come pick him up but James is probably not stupid enough to not have a back up plan. Frank could be wrong but he's not going to risk it and something happen to Gerard at work because he's too dumb to know when he doesn't need to be doing things.

Frank walks out front after saying bye to Shannon and looks around, he spots him instantly and walks over. James smiles at him and he tries to breathe normally because he's really about to leave with this crazy man and he's probably not going to be seen again.

Frank climbs in and James drives off and for the first ten minutes it's quiet "so frank how was work today?" James asks. He hadn't actually expected him to talk to him "uh the usual people coming in that don't have real problems holding up the waiting room" frank says looking out the window.

James doesn't respond to that and franks not sure where they're driving to but it can't be good, he's probably got like a dungeon or something. Frank sees his parents house and has to keep breathing steadily while they drive past it and up the street.

James lives two streets away from where frank used to live and he wonders if he lived there when frank was 16 as well. It would have made it easy for him to drop the notes off at franks house he could have learned everyone's routine and done it while everyone was gone.

James gets out of the car and walks towards the house telling frank to follow, it's weird that he's not pulling him out of the car or anything. Frank thinks about making a run for it but he doesn't know what James capable of at the moment and he knows he'll probably just kill him.

He tosses his phone and quickly walks up to the door where James is unlocking it, he has to force himself not to look behind himself. If he looks at the phone James might look over and see it and grab it ruining all chances of frank being saved.

Inside is very neat, overly near in franks opinion and he's anal about the state of he and Gerard's apartment. James turns around and locks the door, a few of them have to be locked with keys so it's clear he's been planning this out.

Frank walks over to the couch and sits down looking around trying to find something he can defend himself with if James tries anything. Naturally there's nothing and franks not sure what he'll do if James does try anything.

The only thing he can do is try to avoid James getting pissed off and wait for someone to find his phone and hopefully try to contact someone. James sits down next to frank and he tries not to back up because he doesn't want him there.

He just moves closer so frank sits still because if he keeps moving he might make James angry and he'll do something rash that could result in frank getting hurt. James doesn't actually do anything just sits there next to frank and he doesn't know if James waiting for him to start a conversation or what.

When James grabs franks hand he jumps and James pulls his hand over to him and rips his rings off standing up. "You won't be needing these" he says and turns to walk down the hall. "But Gerard-" "Don't say his name!" James yells and frank backs up a little even though James doesn't come toward him.

James disappears down the hall and frank looks around trying to find anything that he can grab to hit him with or cause some harm or something. He goes to the kitchen and opens a few drawers looking for a knife or anything sharp but there's nothing in there.

"You won't find what you're looking for in there" James says which makes frank slam a drawer a little harder than necessary and turn around. James stalks forward and all the sudden he has an angry look on his face.

Frank backs up into the counter and James grabs his arm "were you looking for something to try to hurt me with frank?" He asks and frank shakes his head. James raises an eyebrow and looks down at him "so now you're lying to me" he states and twists franks arm a little.

Frank shakes his head and James twists his arm a little more and that really hurts so frank tries to pull his arm out of James grip but he won't let go. "Please please I'm sorry" he begs and James sighs "oh I know frank" he says and brushes the fingers of his free hand over franks cheek.

Frank thinks maybe everything fine but James twists franks arm further and he screams as he hears it crack. "Now I hope you've leaned your lesson about lying to me" he says and lets go of frank who slides to the floor and cradles his arm.

He has to breathe for a second because he thinks he's going to throw up, he didn't actually think he would do anything to truly hurt him but he clearly knows that he will now. Frank doesn't want to move and he needs to find something to hold his arm against his chest because he doesn't want to move it around.

"Frank come in here" James calls and frank really doesn't want to but manages to push himself up without moving his arm too much. He makes his way out of the kitchen into the living room where James is sitting on the couch.

He stands there for a minute until James pats the couch and he walks over and sits down next to him "I'm sorry about your arm" he says and frank wants to scream at him. "I just don't like when people lie to me okay?" He says and frank just nods "I mean I know this is different and I know that you weren't necessarily transition to this very fast but that's why I'm prepared".

He turns the tv on and flips through the channels for a few minutes occasionally looking over at frank, he doesn't want to look at James but he needs to keep an eye on him. His arm hurts and he wants to ask James if he can have something to tie it to his chest but he doesn't want to talk to him.

James stands up and sighs "Alright dinner time" he says and walks into the kitchen, frank stays in the living room for a few minutes and then decides to go hover in the doorway. Franks not sure why he feels the need to stand in the doorway maybe to make sure he's not poisoning his food or anything.

It's not like frank would know James already told him he's had everything prepared so he's probably got it in something that he wouldn't know it was in. Franks sure that he would poison him he broke his arm for lying he doesn't want to know what he'd have to do for that.

James makes grilled cheese which is franks favorite and he's sure he already knew that and that's why he made it. Frank eats slowly and James talks about his day as if nothing is going on, like franks arm isn't broken and he's trying not to move it.

Like he didn't abduct frank from work and stalk him his entire life almost "so uh why did you chose me?" Frank asks. James sits there silently eating his sandwich and then gets up takes his and franks plate to the sink and starts doing the dishes.

Frank stays seated until James finishes the dishes and walks back into the living room, it's getting late and franks not sure what James going to do next. Frank sits and tries to focus on the news until his face pops up on it that he's missing and then a picture of James.

James turns the tv off and slams the tv remote on the table and stands up turning to frank "stand up" he says and frank stands up. "Undress" he says and frank knows what that means but he doesn't want to and apparently he takes too long because James slaps him.

"I said undress" he demands and franks glad that he's wearing his scrubs because he doesn't think he'd be able to get anything else off. He doesn't take his boxers off and James leaves him there for a second while he goes to grab something.

He comes back with a shirt and franks confused for a second until he walks up to him and ties it around him holding his arm in place. It fucking hurts and frank has to breath for a second when he tightens it so he doesn't do something he knows will piss James off.

James grabs franks other arm and pushes him toward the hall causing him to stumble and almost fall "last door on the left" he says and frank makes his way slowly to the door. He doesn't want to open it but he does anyway and it's just a bedroom but he already knows what's going to happen.

James closes and locks the door "Alright take off your boxers" he says and franks trying to keep from bursting into tears at the thought of what James wants to do. He takes a shaky breath and pulls them down stepping out of them while James walks over to the nightstand and opens it pulling out a bottle.

James tosses it on the bed and looks over at frank "I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes while you prep yourself but I'm not waiting long so I'd be thorough but fast". He unlocks the door and leaves the room while frank wastes entirely too long just standing there looking at the bottle.

It's pretty easy to open and he's glad but it's a little harder to pour it out into his hand, he goes right to two fingers because he doesn't want to waste anymore time. He uses an excess of lube because he doesn't want it to hurt and he's been given the chance to do it.

Frank wishes he had more time when the door opens and he almost whimpers because he's horrified and he doesn't want this to happen. He doesn't have any way to stop it though and James wastes no time undressing and climbing onto the bed.

"Lay down" he says but frank just stares at him and James slaps him when he doesn't move, "lay down" he says again. Frank lays in the middle of the bed and James forces his legs open climbing in between them.

He's slow and starts with rubbing franks legs which makes his skin crawl and he just wants James to hurry up. He feels James fingers rub around his hole and James moans "you're so wet" he says and then he pushes two fingers in.

Frank tries to force James fingers out but he can't and James glares at him for a second so frank stops. James moves his fingers around for a minute trying to find something and then he hits franks spot and frank doesn't want to get hard but his body betrays him.

James keeps his fingers there just rubbing against it and frank grunts, he just wants James to hurry up but he's playing this out. James pulls his fingers out and wraps his hand around franks cock "see how hard you are?" He asks and frank does whimper.

James uses his knees to push franks legs further apart and then uses his free hand to grab his cock and line up to franks hole. Frank closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and then James pushing in, it's uncomfortable but he's managed to stretch himself enough that it doesn't hurt.

James grunts as he pushes in and franks trying to keep the tears that are threatening to spill in, franks hard on is starting to flag so James stops and jerks him off for a second. James grabs franks thigh and pulls out slamming back in hard which causes the entire bed to shift.

He sets a brutal pace and franks crying gripping the covers to have something to hold onto, James leans over him and kisses his forehead then his cheek and his nose. Frank doesn't know why he's doing it but he hates it and turns his head to the side which is also a mistake because James stops moving.

Frank opens his eyes to look up at James and he punches him right in the ribs causing frank to scream, at least one of them is broke and he has to breath through the pain because he feels like he's going to throw up again. James abandons frank cock and reaches one hand up to cup the back of franks head while the other one grabs frank hip and he's fucking frank again.

Frank has no choice but to let James kiss him because he's already broken two things and he doesn't want anything else broken. James laying on franks arm and every time he moves frank wants to scream.

James pushes himself up and grabs both of Franks hips fucking into him, he's panting and grunting and frank is disgusted. The sound James makes when he comes makes frank cringe but what's even worse is that he comes inside of him.

Frank wants to kill himself at that moment and he's never actually had that thought before, he thinks he could do it to given the opportunity. James collapses onto frank and he lets out a whimper as he crushes him.

James kisses frank cheek and then moves down to kiss franks jaw and mouth at the side of franks neck, he sighs and lays his head on franks shoulder. James goes to sleep inside of frank and he can't do anything about it because he's too heavy but he's having a hard time breathing.

He doesn't want to be crushed to death if anything he'd rather go in the bathroom and slit his wrists or something. James sleeps for a little while and the ache frank is feeling when he finally wakes up is worse than anything he's ever felt in his life.

James sighs and lifts himself up pulling out and frank winces not only at the feeling of James cock but also his come sliding out of him and the sore feeling he's left with. Frank doesn't think he's ever spent that much time stretched that far open and it's burns.

"You're so fucking tight frank" James says and he gets up on his knees and moves down the bed looking down at frank abused hole. James runs his finger over it and then pushes it in thrusting it in and out.

When he pulls his finger out he lifts it until it's in front of frank mouth "open" he says and as soon as frank does James pushes his finger in his mouth "suck" he demands. Frank licks James finger clean so he won't hurt him anymore and James groans "oh fuck that's so hot" he says.

James leaves the room after that and leaves frank to lay there, he's barely keeping it together and he's on the verge of tears again. He's not sure how long he lays in the bed until he hears the door open again he doesn't want to go through that again.

James is fully clothed which makes frank feel better because maybe that means that he won't do it again. He helps frank off of the bed and walks him to the bathroom, he washes him and then grabs something for him to wear.

It's just a pair of pajama pants and a shirt but they're his size which means that James bought clothing for him to wear. James pushes frank into the room across from his bedroom and slams the door shut, frank grabs the door handle but James locks the door.

Frank walks over to the window in the room and sees that it's nailed shut so there's no way he'll be able to get out of the room unless James lets him out. There's a bucket in the corner of the room that frank assumes is supposed to be for him to go to the bathroom in.

He wonders how long James going to keep him in the room and what he's going to do to him after he lets him out. He walks over to what looks like a makeshift bed made out of a few blankets and a pillow and sits down.

Franks not tired enough to go to sleep and he doesn't think he'd be able to get to sleep even if he was the way his arm is hurting. It feels worse than it did when James broke it and frank hopes that someone will find him soon because he doesn't want it to try to start healing in the state it's in.

He hears someone banging on a door and tries to stand up but it's pretty hard using one arm while trying to not move the other one. They beat on the door for a few more minutes and then there's silence, franks sure that it's someone who could have helped him.

He doesn't know what James would have done to him if he tried yelling for help because for all he knows it could have been James beating on a door to see what he would do. There's no clock in the room but frank knows it's late so he lays down and pulls a blanket over himself.

It's pretty chilly in the room and he just wants to go to sleep and wake up at home with Gerard and everything that's been happening to him just be some horribly vivid dream. He's not sure how long he lays there before he gets to sleep but he does know that the thought of James coming into the room in the middle of the night keeps him awake far longer than he wants to be.

———-

Frank wakes up when the door is slammed open and he's not even sure what time it is but James storms toward him and yanks him up with a wild look on his eyes. It takes frank a moment to realize that James holding a gun and that could be a very bad thing for him.

He's not sure if he's done something to make James angry or not until James jerks the front door open and there's police everywhere. Frank wants to be happy that someone came to save him and that it happened faster than he thought it was going to but James is yelling and waving a gun around.

Franks heart almost stops when James points it at his head because he doesn't want this to be the last thing he sees before he dies. He doesn't want to die at all but it doesn't seem like he has a choice in the matter.

There's a lot of yelling and frank can't really focus on anything because he can feel it pressed against his head. He's trying to stay as still as he can because he doesn't want to move and give James a reason to shoot him.

He's looking around trying to find some kind of opportunity for him to get out when he sees Gerard, he's about three houses down. He's just standing there and frank really doesn't want Gerard to see James shoot him.

James is becoming increasingly more erratic and frank knows that the police are trying their best but they just aren't getting through to James. Frank sees James waving the gun around and takes that as an opportunity to just let his legs give out.

James isn't expecting it so he doesn't catch frank and frank is panicking as he watches the bullets hit James because they could hit him. They stop though and then Gerard is there pulling frank into his lap and he just looks up at Gerard.


End file.
